Risteys
by Lyhty
Summary: Spock on esittänyt Kirkille pyynnön, jollaista tämä ei häneltä ole osannut odottaa. Ilman hyvää syytä ei kuitenkaan ole todennäköistä saada yhtikäs mitään. Seuraa keskustelu, joka sisältää yllättäviä vastauksia ja antaa uutta ajateltavaa sen molemmille osapuolille.


**Star Trek ei ole omaisuuttani.**

**Halusin testata kykyjäni kirjoittaa näitä kahta minulle melko vierasta hahmoa. On muutamia asioita, jotka lukijan on hyvä tietää: olen ollut faktojen kanssa melko valikoiva, joten niistä voi tulla sanomista, en myöskään käytä virallista suomennosta Vulkanus, vaan alkuperäistä muotoa Vulcan, yksinkertaisesti siitä syystä, että se on henkilökohtaisesti tutumpi vaihtoehto. Minä myös aivan tietoisesti välttelin kummankaan hahmon ajatusten kertomista ääneen, mikä tekee tekstistä hyvin dialogipainotteisen.**

**Tarinan voisi ajallisesti katsoa sijoittuvan joko sarjan viimeisten jaksojen kohdalle, tai juuri niiden jälkeen.**

**[Kiitos betalukemisesta Glealle]**

* * *

**Risteys**

**:**

Taas kaksi uutta työntäytteistä viikkoa Enterprisen kannella, valovuosia avaruuden äärettömässä mustuudessa. Osan niistä saattoi sanoa johtaneen jonnekin, toisten seurauksia oli vielä täysin mahdotonta arvioida. Ne olivat olleet taas uusia koetuksia aluksen miehistön kyvykkyydelle. Jokainen päivä oli kyseenalaistanut heidän ammattitaitonsa ja mielensä lujuuden. Jokainen päivä he olivat todistaneet itsensä työnsä arvoisiksi.

Mutta olivat viikot olleet muutakin.

Kaukaisuudessa kirkkaina hohtavat tähdet olivat tulleet jälleen hiukan lähemmäksi. Ihmiskunta oli jälleen ottanut yhden askeleen eteenpäin sillä tiellä, jonka se oli valinnut. Taas kerran he saattoivat sanoa tuntevansa oman kotinsa hiukan paremmin kuin vielä hetki sitten ja olla ylpeitä saavutuksestaan.

Nyt he olivat tavanneet myös osan niistä, jotka heidän kanssaan samassa tilanteessa olivat. Kaikki ne kansat, jotka aivan yhtä suurella kiinnostuksella tähysivät taivasta ja lopulta saivat vastauksensa toisilta kaltaisiltaan.

Kaikesta siitä myös James T. Kirk oli nauttinut noiden viikkojen aikana.

Hänen aluksensa.

Hänen miehistönsä.

Hänen tehtävänsä.

Kapteeni veti syvään henkeä, käyden ajatuksiaan huolellisesti läpi. Tapahtumista huolimatta ja juuri niiden vuoksi tämä oli ollut raskasta ja vaikka hän aivan rehellisesti saattoi sanoa pitäneensä jokaisesta hetkestä, oli hän sisimmässään onnellinen siitä, että ne eivät enää jatkuneet. Hän olisi halunnut tuntea olonsa raukean tyytyväiseksi kaikista niistä asioista jotka he olivat saaneet aikaan ja jättäneet taakseen.

Hän olisi halunnut, mutta ei voinut.

Kapteenina hän oli velvollinen miehistölleen, aina valmiina heitä varten. Sitäpaitsi oli olemassa asioita, joista hän olisi tuntenut velvollisuutta, vaikkei siinä asemassa olisi ollutkaan.

* * *

Kirk seisoi rauhallisessa, hiljaisessa huoneessaan seuranaan vain oma äänensä ja Spock, joka istui hänen pöytänsä takana tarkkaillen hänen jokaista liikettään.

Ja niin hän puhui, pyytäen vastauksia.

"Spock", Kirk aloitti, "En ymmärrä sinua. Ensin olit myöntyväinen huolehtimaan lapsesta kunnes saavumme määränpäähän ja nyt sanot, ettet voi enää jatkaa sinulle annetun määräyksen toteuttamista, mutta sanot myös, että et kykene antamaan toiminnallesi minkäänlaista selitystä." Spockin kulmat kohosivat yhä ylemmäs kapteenin puhuessa, mutta hän ei sanonut mitään. Hän vain istui, nojautuen kevyesti tuolin selkänojaa vasten kädet ristissä. Kirk veti syvään henkeä, jatkaen sitten: "Sinä tiedät, minkälaisia kokemuksia tytöllä on ollut. Hän tarvitsee jonkun johon voi luottaa."

Kapteenin vaijettua Spock katsoi häntä hetken. Tämän ilme oli lähes tutkimaton, mutta Kirkin tarkat silmät saattoivat erottaa tietynlaisen kireyden, joka oli keskittynyt hänen ystävänsä suun ja silmien ympärille.

"Miksi?" kapteeni kysyi hiukan tavallista hiljaisemmalla äänellä, nojautuen hienoisesti eteenpäin.

"En ollut ensimmäinen vapaaehtoinen tähän tehtävään ja annoit sen silti minulle, joten katson että minulla on oikeus kieltäytyä siitä muiden, paljon soveliaampien kandidaattien ollessa käytettävissäsi", Spock totesi tyynesti.

Kirk huokaisi lievästi turhautuneena.

"En ole vapauttamassa sinua, ellet voi antaa minulle kattavaa selitystä."

Seurasi uusi hiljaisuus, joka oli paljon pidempi kuin edeltäjänsä. Miehet tuijottivat toisiaan, kumpikin tilannetta arvioiden. Lopulta toinen heistä rikkoi hetki hetkeltä tiivistyneen tunnelman.

"Kapteeni, haluan tehdä selväksi, etten kieltäytyisi määräämästänne tehtävästä ilman erittäin painavaa syytä."

"Ja minä haluan tehdä sinulle selväksi, etten ole sinua vapauttamassa, ennen kuin kykenet selittämään omaa toimintaasi!" Kirk tokaisi. Hän ei ollut alaiselleen vihainen, mutta vastauksia hän halusi, ja kipeästi.

"Minä halusin-", Spock sanoi hiukan tavallista hiljaisemmalla äänellä, pysähtyen sitten kesken lauseen. Hänen silmänsä näyttivät hakevan jotakin.

Kirk pysähtyi paikalleen ja kääntyi Spockiin päin, jääden nojaamaan kaksin käsin pöytäänsä. Hänen tarkka, terävä katseensa mittaili hänen edessään istuvan miehen vakavia, jähmeitä kasvoja.

Tämä jatkoi: "Minä halusin lopettaa tehtäväni, koska en kykene vastaamaan sen seurauksista."

Kapteeni kurtisti kulmiaan mietteliäänä. "Spock, se on vain yksi orpo pikkutyttö, mitä vakavia seuraamuksia sinä hänen hoitamisellaan kuvittelet olevan? Hänen asiansa voivat mennä vain parempaan päin", hän sitten sanoi päätään hiukan kallistaen.

Näytti aivan siltä, kuin Spock olisi painunut syvemmälle tuoliinsa. "Kysymys ei ole lapsen hyvinvoinnista", tämä sitten sanoi katsoen hyvin tiiviisti jonnekin Kirkin vasemmalle puolelle, jättäen lauseen ilmaan.

"Vaan mistä, Spock?"

Spock veti henkeä.

"Kapteeni", hän sanoi, pudistaen sitten hitaasti päätään silmät ummessa, "Jim." Hän avasi vakavat silmänsä.

Kirk katsoi ystäväänsä, joka palautti katseen takaisin.

"Ristiriita", tämä sanoi hyvin hiljaa, lähes kuiskaten, ikäänkuin olisi vain ajatellut ääneen juuri sanomansa asian.

"Ristiriita?"

Spock pysyi paikallaan, mutta Kirk oli näkevinään keskustelukumppaninsa silmien värähtävän, ennen kuin tämä vastasi.

"Kyseisen lapsen läsnäolo saa minut asettamaan kyseenalaiseksi sellaisia asioita, joista en haluaisi olla edes tietoinen."

Kirkin silmät kapenivat. "En ymmärrä, mistä puhut."

Spock painoi päänsä alas, hengähtäen hyvin hitaasti, ennen kuin puhui uudestaan.

"Minun on aloitettava aivan perusteista, jos mielin antaa kunnollisen, kattavan selityksen. Uskon, että sinulla on tähän tarvittava aika käytössäsi", hän totesi lopulta asialliseen sävyyn.

"Olet oikeassa", Kirk sanoi, istuen sitten pöytänsä toiselle puolelle, Spockia vastapäätä. Hän laski päätään, katsoen ystäväänsä nyt alta kulmain. "En olettanut sinun saavan asiaasi sanotuksi yhdellä lauseella."

Spock kohotti kulmiaan, mutta jatkoi sitten aivan kuin ei kommenttia olisi kuullutkaan. "Sinä tiedät taustani. Olen hybridi, sekoitus kahdesta lajista, jotka tässä tapauksessa ovat vulcani ja ihminen."

Kapteeni nyökkäsi lyhyesti, kehottaen ystäväänsä siten jatkamaan kertomusta.

"Olet myös tietoinen siitä, että nämä kaksi lajia kykenevät risteytymään ilman minkäänlaista avustusta teknologian suunnalta, johtuen niiden geenipohjissa esiintyvistä hämmästyttävistä yhtäläisyyksistä."

"Nyt olen", Kirk totesi heikosti hymyillen.

Spock nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. "On kuitenkin niin, että siinä missä saman lajin yksilöiden geeniperimien erilaisuus vahvistaa syntyvää yksilöä, kahden toisilleen vieraan lajin välillä se aiheuttaa jälkeläisessä heikkoutta."

Kirk näytti hyvin mietteliäältä.

"En ymmärrä, Spock, puhut heikkoudesta, mutta en voi katsoa sinussa olevan yhtään piirrettä, jonka voisin sellaiseksi laskea."

Häntä vastapäätä istuvan miehen ilme oli tutkimaton, mutta tämän yhä pöydällä ristittyinä lepäävät kädet näyttivät tiukentavan otettaan toisistaan.

"Ja silti minussa on."

"Selitä."

Spock käänsi katseensa pois kapteenistaan, omiin käsiinsä, mittaillen niitä tarkasti.

"Tieteen piirissä voidaan pitää lähes normina, että kahden eri lajin risteymä syntyy itse kykenemättömänä tuottamaan jälkeläisiä."

Kirk avasi suunsa, sulkien sen sitten pikaisesti. Vastaus oli ollut niin itsestäänselvä, niin lähellä, ettei hän ollut nähnyt sitä. Se oli niin itsestäänselvä, että se oli pitänyt sanoa ääneen.

"Olen steriili", Spock totesi ontolla, ilmeettömällä äänellä.

Kirk kohotti kulmiaan ja vetäytyi pöydästä kauemmaksi suoristaen samalla selkäänsä. Hän ei oikeastaan tiennyt, mitä noihin sanoihin olisi pitänyt vastata, mikä sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa hiukan epämukavaksi. Hän vaihtoi painoaan puolelta toiselle, huojahtaen hienoisesti.

"Luulin, että tuollaiset lajien välisiin suhteisiin liittyvät ongelmat olisi jo korjattu."

Spock pudisti päätään. "Lajin sisällä tapahtuva geenien manipulointi on tuottanut tuloksia, mutta kahden lajin välillä prosessi on huomattavasti hankalampi, johtuen yksilön lopulliseen olemukseen johtavien tapahtumien moninaisuudesta ja risteytyvien yksilöiden kromosomien vaihtelevista lukumääristä: syntyvien ominaisuuksien kirjo on huomattavasti laajempi. Se, mitä tieteeltä puuttuu, ovat esimerkkitapaukset. Vaikka lajit ovat olleet vuorovaikutteisessa suhteessa kauan, on vain hyvin harvoja tästä liitosta syntyneitä jälkeläisiä. Sitäpaitsi vulcanin ja ihmisen risteymät ovat monimutkaisia tutkimuskohteita juuri siksi, että niiden syntyminen on mahdollista ilman tiedemiesten väliintuloa, eikä lopputulosta kuitenkaan voida koskaan tietää, ennenkuin yksilö on jo kehittymisvaiheessa", hän kohotti katseensa sormistaan, silmäillen keskustelukumppaniaan vakavana, "Tämä ongelma on monisyinen, eikä kysymys ole vain teknologian rajoitteista."

"On myös kysymys yksilön etiikasta."

"Aivan. Näkökantoja tähän aiheeseen löytyy jokaiselta, eivätkä edes vulcanit ole siitä yksimielisiä, saati sitten ihmiset."

Tähän Kirk ei sanonut mitään. Hän tiesi Spockin ajattelevan samaa kuin hän.

Hänen ystävänsä jatkoi vakaalla, mutta hiljaisella äänellä: "Vanhemmilleni tarjottiin mahdollisuutta osallistua tutkimuksiin, mutta he kieltäytyivät omiin arvoihinsa vedoten. Isäni toki oli aluksi tilanteen loogisen käsittelyn kannalla; minun avullani olisi voitu auttaa muita, jotka tulevaisuudessa kohtaisivat saman ongelman. Äitini näki asian aivan toisella tavalla. Hän ei voinut hyväksyä sitä ajatusta, että hänen lapseensa kajottaisiin, etenkään kun toimenpiteisiin liittyi riski. Kokoluokaltaan se ei ollut suuri, mutta äidilleni pienikin mahdollisuus komplikaatioihin oli este suostumiselle. Heidän yhteistä päätöstään vahvisti tieto siitä, että olemassa oli tapauksia, joissa näiden kahden lajin välinen risteymä oli lisääntymiskykyinen, joskin hedelmällisyystasoltaan alentunut."

"He siis luottivat lopulta hyvään onneen?"

"Pikemminkin he päättivät antaa asian tapahtua juuri siten kuin se oli tapahtumassa", Spock sanoi, "Pian he joka tapauksessa saivat tietää, ettei heidän kromosomiensa lukumäärien erilaisuudella tuotettaisi lisääntymiskelpoista yksilöä. On nimittäin niin, että ne vulcanit, jotka olivat onnistuneet saamaan fertiilejä jälkeläisiä ihmisten kanssa, ovat kaikissa tapauksissa omanneet geenivirheen, jollaista isälläni ei luonnollisesti ole. Vanhempani hylkäsivät tarpeettomat toiveensa, eikä asian käsittelyä enää jatkettu. Tiedemiehet eivät päässeet tutkimaan minua, muodollisia toimenpiteitä lukuunottamatta."

Kirk nyökkäsi, tuntien olonsa hiukan tyrmätyksi. Miten asia oli saattanut olla hänen nenänsä alla niin kauan, eikä hän ollut huomannut yhtikäs mitään? Noh, hän sanoi itselleen, kaikkea tätä saattoi selittää se, että hän oli aluksen kapteeni. Hänellä oli miehistön lisäksi vastuullaan myös niin moni muu ihmishenki, ettei tiedeupseerin henkilökohtaisten asioiden kaiveleminen ollut tullut mieleenkään kaiken muun työn ohella.

"Syntymäni jälkeen tilanne muuttui", Spock huokaisi kevyesti ja hänen päänsä kääntyi sivulle, "Elämäni aikana minulle on tehty paljon tutkimuksia geeneihini ja niiden vaikutuksiin liittyen, joten tietoni itsestäni ja fysiikastani ovat harvinaisen laajat. Joskus siitä voi olla minulle jopa etua." Hänen päänsä taipui nyt vastakkaiselle puolelle. Näytti siltä, kuin hän olisi yrittänyt kuulla jotakin hyvin kaukaista ääntä. Hieman kuivalla äänellä Spock jatkoi: "Tiedän esimerkiksi, että vanhenemiseni nopeutuminen verrattuna isääni on vahvasti kytköksissä mitokondrioideni puhtaaseen ihmisen DNA:han. Vaikka elinikäni odote on pidempi kuin ihmisellä, en ikinä tule elämään 200 ikävuoteen niin terveenä kuin keskiverto vulcani. Sama seikka selittää myös sen, miksi en ole fyysisellä tasolla yhtä kestävä kuin muut lajitoverini."

Kirkin silmät laajenivat ja hänen kulmansa kohosivat vaaleahkoa hiusrajaa kohti. "Sinulla on täysin puhdasta ihmisen DNA:ta?" hän kysyi aidosti yllättyneenä, työntäen syrjään aikaisemman vakavuutensa. Tässä tosiaankin oli jotakin uutta ajateltavaa.

"Siten geenit toimivat", Spock totesi lyhyesti. Hänen suunsa oli muodostanut hyvin kapean, tiukan viirun. "Mitokondriot periytyvät aina äidiltä, uniparentaalisesti, niin vulcaneilla kuin ihmisilläkin. Itseasiassa vain muutamia poikkeuksia lukuunottamatta kaikki liiton tuntemat humanoidilajit noudattavat tätä samaa kaavaa."

"Aina näköjään voi oppia uutta", kapteeni hymähti itsekseen.

Sivusilmällä hän saattoi nähdä ystävänsä, joka oli ristinyt sormensa siten, että etusormet koskettivat kevyesti tämän kapeaa alahuulta. Kirk käänsi katseensa pois, nousten samalla ylös tuolistaan. Hän asteli seinän luokse, tutkaillen siihen ripustamaansa maalausta erittäin kiinnostuneen näköisenä. Todellisuudessa hän mietti ankarasti, muistaen sitten jotakin. Hän käännähti nopeasti kannoillaan.

"Spock", hän sanoi, "Olenko oikeassa jos väitän että T'Pring tiesi?"

Spock kääntyi tuolissaan siten, että hän ja kapteeni olivat uudelleen kasvotusten.

"Et ole väärässä. Vanhempieni osalta oli täysin loogista kertoa hänelle, kuten oli myös hänen osaltaan kieltäytyä avioliitosta kanssani. Vulcanilla järjestetty avioliitto tähtää suvun jatkamiseen ja koska en ollut siihen kykenevä, minut oli siirrettävä syrjään", hän risti sormensa uudestaan sylissään, "Vuosien kuluessa T'Pring löysi soveliaamman puolison, puolison jonka hän oli itse saattanut valita mieleisekseen. Muutokset varmasti sopivat niin hänelle kuin hänen nykyiselle kumppanilleenkin huomattavasti paremmin, kuin ensimmäisenä esitetty tyhjä tarjous."

Kirk selvitti kurkkuaan. "Eikö se sinusta ole hiukan kylmää, vain hylätä toinen tuolla tavalla?"

Spock kohotti kulmiaan ja hänen suunsa kapeni. "Kuten jo sanoin, se oli loogista. Paikalla olleena saatoit myös nähdä, että kaikki oli järjestetty paitsi vanhojen tapojen mukaan, myös erittäin siististi, eikä kenelläkään ollut tarvetta tuoda esille kaikkia niitä yksityiskohtia, jotka lopputuloksen kannalta olivat ääneen mainittuina merkityksettömiä."

Kapteeni hymyili hiukan surumielisesti.

Hänen ystävänsä silmät liikkuivat nopeasti, tutkien jotakin, ja pysähtyivät sitten hänen kasvoihinsa. "On myös niin, että tämä tilanne tyydyttää useampia osapuolia kuin se, johon olisimme muuten ajautuneet", tämä totesi.

Kapteeni nyökkäsi. Hänen oli toki myönnettävä, että kaikki oli järkeenkäypää, mutta se ei häntä estänyt tuntemasta tapahtumien epäoikeudenmukaisuutta. Hän huokaisi väsyneesti, katsahtaen sitten ovelle. "En tule koskaan täydellisesti ymmärtämään vulcanien ajatusmaailmaa."

Spockin kulmat kohosivat hienoisesti tämän nojautuessa eteenpäin. "Kuten eivät vulcanitkaan kaikkia ihmisten tapoja."

"Mutta-", Kirk sanoi hiljaisella äänellä. Hänen kasvonsa olivat vakavat, kuitenkin jokin kapteenin silmissä tuikki. "Mikään ei estä meitä sellaista kaikesta huolimatta yrittämästä."

Istuva mies katsahti häntä nopeasti, kääntäen sitten katseensa pikaisesti pois.

"En halua jatkaa tehtävää, koska se asettaa puhtaan arviointikykyni uhan alle", tämä sanoi, palauttaen keskustelun takaisin alkuperäisille uomilleen, "Lapsen läsnäolo ei auta yhtikäs mitenkään."

Kirk rypisti kulmiaan, keinahdellen samalla jalalta toiselle. "Oletko aivan varma siitä, että asian laita on juuri noin?"

Jokin Spockin kasvoissa terästyi. "Olen."

Kapteeni pyöräytti silmiään hienoisesti keskustelukumppaninsa katsahtaessa toisaalle, kurtistaen sitten kulmiaan omille ajatuksillen. Uusi kysymys kaarteli hänen mielessään, kysymys, jonka vastaus hänen olisi saatava tietää sekä ystävänä että esimiehenä.

"Kapteeninasi minun on kysyttävä erästä asiaa", Kirk aloitti, hiukan epäröiden. Hänellä oli vahva aavistus siitä, mitä tiedeupseeri aikoisi sanoa.

Spock nyökkäsi, ilmaisten paitsi kuuntelevansa, myös olevansa suostuvainen antamaan vastauksia.

"Kuinka paljon Bones tietää tilanteestasi?" kapteeni kysyi.

Hänen ystävänsä oikea suupieli nykäisi hienoisesti. "Tohtori McCoy ei ole millään tavalla tietoinen asioistani", Spock katsoi hyvin vaativasti häntä tarkkaileviin vihertävän ruskeisiin silmiin, "Ja haluaisin myös pitää tilanteen juuri sellaisena kuin se nyt on."

Vaikka Kirkin mieli sanoi tätä kaikkea vastaan, hän nyökkäsi. Spock oli hänen alaisensa ja tämän turvallisuuden vuoksi hän koki velvollisuutta kertoa asiasta aluksen lääkärille. Toisaalta tämä mies oli myös hänen ystävänsä, jonka luottamusta hän ei halunnut mistään hinnasta rikkoa, ei varsinkaan nyt, kun kysymyksessä oli näin henkilökohtainen asia.

"Ymmärrän, että et halua puhua Bonesille, enkä minä aio asiasta kertoa ilman sinun suostumustasi, mutta eikö sinun mielestäsi tohtorin olisi tarpeellista tietää kaikki tällainen hänen potilaaseensa liittyen?" Kirk yritti, koettaen pitää pienen anelun sivuäänen poissa puheestaan.

Spockin katse muuttui entistäkin kovemmaksi. "Potilaaseen liittyen kyllä, mutta minä en ole hänen hoidokkinsa, enkä tulossa sellaiseksi. Jos asialla on jotakin merkitystä tulevaisuudessa, silloin hän luonnollisesti tulee informoiduksi ensimmäisten joukossa" , hän totesi, katsoen ystäväänsä lähes rävähtämättömästi.

"Hyvä on", Kirk huokaisi hiukan väsyneesti.

He olivat hetken vaiti, kumpikin omiin ajatuksiinsa uppoutuneena.

Ja jälleen toinen heistä rikkoi näennäisen rauhan.

"Nyt kun olen puhunut, kertonut aivan kaikki ne vastaukset, joita olet minulta vaatinut, oletko sinä puolestasi valmis siirtämään tehtäväni jollekin toiselle miehistön jäsenistä?"

"En, Spock, en mistään hinnasta."

Spock tuijotti kapteeniaan, odottaen jatkoa.

Kirkistä näytti siltä, että ruskeat silmät ikään kuin väreilivät, mutta hän ei osannut tulkita katsetta.

"Uskon sinun olevan sopivampi huoltaja sille tytölle kuin kukaan muu voisi ikinä olla."

"Mutta en ole sitä. Voit itsekin todeta kaikki ne asianhaarat, jotka tekevät minusta kyvyttömän suorittamaan määräystäsi täysipainoisesti", nopeasti Spock kävi läpi kapteenin piirteitä, aivan kuin olisi yrittänyt löytää jonkin epäkohdan, "Miksi systemaattisesti kiellät kaiken, mitä olen juuri kertonut?"

"Minä en kiellä", Kirk sanoi nopeasti, "Minä kyseenalaistan sinun arviointikykysi, mitä tähän asiaan tulee."

"Mikään tässä ei enää ole järkeenkäypää. Ei-"

"Asioiden kyseenalaistaminen vie ihmistä eteenpäin", Kirk totesi ystävästään välittämättä, kuullen oman äänensä soivan vahavana tiukkana tilan hiljaisuudessa, "Mutta tiedätkö, mikä meitä estää etenemästä epäilyksestämme huolimatta?" Kirkin silmät kapenivat ja hän astui lähemmäs ystäväänsä, puristaen samalla kätensä nyrkkiin.

"Pelko", hän sanoi hiljaa, "Pelko ja viha sellaisia sellaisia asioita kohtaan, joita emme voi muuttaa."

Spock oli aikeissa sanoa jotakin, mutta nyt hän pysähtyi tuolissaan kuin kivettyneenä paikalleen, katse suunnattuna Kirkiin. Hänen silmänsä eivät kuitenkaan tavoittaneet toisia, vaan ne katsoivat jotakin sellaista, mitä kukaan muu ei voinut nähdä.

Sitten hän huokaisi.

Se oli syvä ääni, väsynyt, kulunut, vanha, värisevä, vailla kaikkea sitä voimaa, joka sen omistajalle yleensä kuului. Hitaasti, hyvin hitaasti Spock painoi päänsä käsiinsä.

"Tämän ei pitäisi tapahtua ", hän mumisi käheästi.

Hiljaa Kirk pudisti itsekseen päätään.

"Olen vulcan", Spock jatkoi yhä ohuella äänellä, "Ei ole mitään syytä-."

"Eikö?", Kirk tokaisi hiukan uhmakkaasti. Hän oli ryhdistäytynyt koko pituuteensa, katsellen ystäväänsä yläviistosta. "Jos entinen lähestymistapa ei toimi, eikö silloin ole loogista vaihtaa se johonkin toiseen, jolla on useissa tapauksissa todettu olevan positiivisia tuloksia?"

Hyvin pienen hetken ajan Spock oli vaiti, yhä samassa asennossa, päätään käsiinsä nojaten ja kasvot lattiaa kohden, eikä mikään hänessä kertonut kaikista niistä asioista, jotka hänen mielessään sillä hetkellä liikkuivat.

"Kyllä", hän sitten sanoi hitaasti, "Mutta se toimii ihmisillä. He ovat-"

"Edes sitä yhtä asiaa, joka on ongelmasi alunperin aiheuttanut, sinä et voi hyväksyä", kapteeni hymyili ilottomasti, "Säälin sinua", hän sanoi pehmeästi.

Spock kohotti päätään, katsoen Kirkiin hyvin suoraan ja avoimesti. Kapteeni ei ennen ollut huomannut, miten vanhalta Spock näytti, ja hän mietti näyttikö hän samalta ystävänsä silmissä.

"Niinkö?" tämä kysyi hiljaisella, rauhallisella äänellä.

"Kyllä."

"Jos voisin, säälisin sinua tuon tunteen vuoksi, sillä sen syy on turha."

Kirk tuhahati hiljaa. Hänen kasvonsa olivat hyvin vakavat. "Kaikella on syynsä, Spock", hän sitten sanoi hyvin tasaisella äänellä.

Spock ei vastannut mitään. Hän oli kääntynyt kapteenistaan poispäin.

Aika tuntui pysähtyneen.

Molemmat miehet istuivat hiljaisuudessa, toistensa fyysisestä läsnäolosta välittämättä. Ääneti Kirk asteli takaisin oman pöytänsä luokse, istuutuen sen takana sijaitsevalle pehmustetulle tuolille. Hän katseli edessään istuvaa hahmoa, josta hän saattoi nähdä käytännössä vain osan kulmikkaasta profiilista.

Spock ei ollut liikahtanutkaan. Tämä vain istui, selkä hiukan kumarassa ja kädet ristittyinä siten, että etusormet jäivät muodostelman ulkopuolelle.

Humiseva ääni, jota Enterprisella matkaavat olivat tottuneet kutsumaan hiljaisuudeksi, täytti kapteenin mielen ja hän uppoutui siihen heittäen kaikki ajatuksensa syrjään.

Ja alus hyräili omaa, loppumatonta säveltään yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan hänestä lainkaan välittämättä.

* * *

Kirk säpsähti. Hänellä ei ollut mitään käsitystä siitä, kuinka kauan aikaa oli kulunut siitä kun tila oli hiljentynyt, mutta yhtäkkiä hän vain huomasi, että Spock istui paikallaan suorana ja tuijotti häntä. Kapteeni katsoi ystäväänsä kysyvästi, nojautuen taaksepäin.

"Olen-", Spock sanoi hiukan tavallista hitaammin, tarkkaillen Kirkin reaktioita, "Olen miettinyt tilannetta."

Kirk kohotti kulmiaan.

"Ja olen saanut aikaan lopputuloksen", tämä jatkoi, "Suostun jatkamaan tehtävääni lapsen väliaikaisena huoltajana, kunnes saamme henkilökohtaisesti tavoitettua hänen yhä mahdollisesti elossa olevat sukulaisensa."

"Hienoa", Kirk hieroi käsiään yhteen, "Et osaa kuvitella, miten odotin tuota vastausta."

Spock pudisti hienoisesti päätään. "Ei, en todellakaan kykene."

Kirk hymyili avoimesti, katsellen ystäväänsä silmät kirkkaasti loistaen. "Oletan, että asia on sillä selvä tällä kertaa. Vai onko sinulla jotakin, jonka haluaisit saattaa tietooni?"

Spock pudisti päätään. "Kaikki on erittäin selvää", hän totesi, nousten sitten ripeästi seisomaan, "Jos nyt sallit, haluaisin palata omiin tehtäviini pikimmiten, sillä arvioni mukaan olen jättänyt ne huomiotta lähes tunnin ajaksi."

"Minä en sinua enää pidättele. Voit poistua."

Myöntävän vastauksen kuultuaan Spock nykäisi päätään, astuen sitten pois pöydän luota, suuntanaan uloskäynti.

Ovi päästi pienen sihauksen auetessaan ja paneelit painuivat niitä kannattelevien seinien sisään. Kirk saattoi nähdä sen takana olevaan käytävään, jossa ihmiset kulkivat kiireisten askelten äänien saattemina kukin omia ja samalla yhteisiä asioita hoitaen.

"Spock."

Tämä kääntyi vielä kerran ovella, seisten hievahtamatta sinisessä uniformussaan oven reunustamana. Hänen kätensä olivat kääntyneet selän taakse ja liittyneet siellä yhteen siten, että kämmenet jäivät ulospäin.

"Oli mukava puhua kanssasi", Kirk totesi, hymyillen sitten heikosti, "Edellisestä kerrasta olikin kulunut niin paljon aikaa."

Spock nyökkäsi jäykästi, vain sen verran, mikä muodollisesti voitiin katsoa riittäväksi eleeksi. Hän kääntyi kokonaan kapteeniinsa päin.

"Niin oli, Jim."

Tummat, lämpimänruskeat silmät välkähtivät tilan keinotekoisissa valoissa.

Ja niin hän käänsi selkänsä huoneelle ja postui jättäen Kirkin yksin pehmeään hiljaisuuteen.

** :**

**Loppu**

* * *

**Arvosteluja olisi mukava saada, joten mikäli vain voit, kirjota jotakin. Suomeksi julkaistulle tekstille niitä ei turhan monia tipu. **


End file.
